


No pude evitarlo

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Child Draco, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: Sirius B/Severus S.Sirius va a casa de un antiguo amigo, para encontrarse con el esposo de este, del cual no puede evitar enamorarse, ¿Qué pasará cuando sus sentimientos sean correspondidos por Severus?AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es viejo, no es nuevo, la verdad lo publiqué en diciembre del 2015, pero nunca lo subí aquí porque pensé en agrandarlo y volverlo un fanfic más entendible pero siempre me gustó como estaba escrito, de esa forma confusa y rapida, espero les guste si lo leen, a mi me encantó hasta esta vez que lo re-leí para editarle las faltas ortográficas que tenía. 
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen :D

**Sirius Black/Severus Snape| Capitulo 1**

 

[Viajar en carruaje no era una de las cosas que disfrutaba en su vida, pero para su mala suerte, aun no parecían querer inventar un vehículo más eficiente. En ese momento preferiría estar en su cómoda casa en Ámsterdam, pero tenía que visitar a su amigo Marcus Flint, quien se había casado mientras él estaba cerrando unos negocios en Austria, pero aunque no había sido su culpa del todo por faltar, quería darle sus más sinceras felicitaciones a su amigo por abandonar ‘El club de los nunca’. Estaba ligeramente mareado de estar sentado tantas horas en el carruaje, que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, a veces dando ligeros saltos, así que al ver la casa de su amigo aparecer, no pudo sentirse más contento]

 

Señor ya hemos llegado, ¿Quiere que vaya a avisar que ha llegado?- Preguntó su sirviente, pero negó, ya que quería sorprender a Marcus-

 

[Al entrar, fue recibido por las sirvientas de la casa, quienes ya le conocían y con pesar le dijeron que su amo no estaba en la casa, ya que se le había presentado un inconveniente con la fábrica de su familia. Se quedó sentado en el recibidor esperando al otro, quien según sus empleadas, volvería pronto, lo que no esperaba era ver a un muchacho pequeño, con el cabello y los ojos negros, de baja estatura y con una seria expresión en el rostro, quien venía caminando en su dirección. El corazón le palpitó de una forma que nunca había hecho, ese joven de no más de 20 años podía ser la persona que lo sacara del club, por quien no se había casado, esperaba a alguien especial y su corazón no paraba de gritarle que ese era, ese chiquillo era a quien había esperado todos esos años, todos decían que iba a morir sin casarse, que nadie llamaba su atención ni para hacer que lo mirara dos veces, pero ese chico que tenía en frente iba a ser el padre de sus hijos, eso lo presentía]

 

Un gusto señor Black- Le saludó con esa monótona voz que parecía decir que no le importaba su presencia, ¿Quién podría ser él? ¿Algún empleado? Y aunque existía la gran posibilidad de que ese muchacho fuera la persona que Marcus desposo meses atrás, no quería pensarlo- Soy Severus Snape de Flint, lamento haberle hecho esperar, pero estaba impartiendo mis clases- Y eso había sido todo, no podía creer que se había enamorado del esposo de uno de sus mejores amigos, no podía caer más bajo-

 

Un placer Severus, me presentaría pero al parecer ya sabes quién soy- Y se sintió peor que una rata rastrera al besar el dorso de la pequeña mano del menor. Lo único que cruzó su mente al momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con la delicada y suave extremidad, fue que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si Marcus lo había desposado primero, no descansaría hasta verse caminar al altar sujetando la hermosa mano de Severus, porque no podía dejar ir a la única persona que podía hacerle feliz- No me habían contado de ti, pero eres mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginé-

 

Y usted es demasiado descarado y coqueto, tal y como mi esposo lo describió- El molesto tono que había usado Severus no había amedrentado a Sirius que sin mostrar ningún signo de incomodidad se acercó más de lo que le gustaba al menor, quien parecía muy incomodo con el mayor- Si no le importa, me iré a mi estudio, tengo muchos exámenes que corregir- Y dándole la espalda al hombre, subió las escaleras, claro que sin fijarse que este venía caminado detrás de él-

 

Entonces… ¿Este es tu lugar privado?- El espantado salto que había dado casi lo hace terminar en el suelo, y lo habría hecho de no ser por los brazos del Black que lo sujetaron para que no acabara golpeándose al caer- Debe ser muy genial estar aquí en este lugar solo para ti, donde tu esposo no te interrumpirá- El violento empujón que había recibido Sirius lo desconcertó un poco, pero no tanto como para derribarlo-

 

¿Quién demonios se cree que es señor Black? No tiene derecho a seguirme, ni tampoco a encerrarse conmigo en ningún lugar de mi casa y mucho menos a tutearme, no sea igualado y no me trate como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- El sonrojo de la cara de Snape era realmente fuerte, y él no sabía si era del coraje que tenía o era de la vergüenza que había tenido al estar entre sus brazos- Ahora, si no le molesta, salga de mi estudio, no quiero que mi esposo llegue y piense cosas que no son. Ah, y antes de que se marche, si vuelve a hacerme otra proposición indecente, no tendré más opción que hacerle llegar esa información a Marcus, así que lo mejor será evitarnos lo más posible en el tiempo que esté de visita, el cual espero profundamente sea muy corto-

 

Vamos amor, no te pongas así, tu esposo tuvo que haberte dicho que soy muy coqueto, es mi naturaleza desvergonzada, lamento si te molestó algo que dije- El ceño de Severus se frunció al ver como el hombre se sentaba en uno de los sillones de su pequeña estancia, ignorando completamente que lo había echado prácticamente como si fuera una molesta plaga de su lado, pero decidió que no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo peleando con ese indeseable hombre y sin más se sentó frente a él- Si puedo ser sincero contigo, no sé porque te casaste con Marcus, somos amigos y todo, pero eres algo así como demasiado para él, ni siquiera sabrá como complacerte, si me dieras una noche Severus, nunca querrías salir de mi cama… O que yo saliera de ti- Eso había sido suficiente para Severus, quien se levantó abruptamente de su silla, con el ceño fruncido a un nivel que Sirius nunca había visto, pero antes de que pudiera echar al hombre de su vista, su esposo había hecho acto de presencia-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomaré las notas iniciales que hice en Amor Yaoi para ponerlas aquí, pues es información importante y no veo razón para que se pierda :D
> 
> Las pondré en las notas finales.
> 
> Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 2| Dos meses**

[Sí que había sido inteligente y astuto, proponerle a Marcus una pequeña unión para hacer un contrato con una empresa alemana, quienes tenían una idea algo revolucionaria para la época, hacer algo con sus simples carruajes, querían cambiar la forma en la que viajaban, y ni a él ni mucho menos a Marcus les gustaban mucho los viajes largos, mucho menos en carruaje, pero si querían deshacerse de ese molesto e ineficiente medio de transporte, tendrían que viajar hasta Alemania, primero en barco, otro de los que no le agradaban, y después varios días en tren, para después tener que llegar hasta el punto de reunión en carruaje, lo que vendría siendo más de tres horas sentados ahí, saltando en su asiento cada vez pasaban sobre algún bache. Lo único que hacia ese viaje valer la pena y el esfuerzo, eran ver al adorable Severus Snape, aunque este fuera del brazo de Marcus, eso no era algo que le preocupara realmente, y por más que este evitara mirarlo a los ojos o simplemente a la cara, ya que en la semana que había pasado en su casa, no desperdició el tiempo]

 

~Un mes y medio antes~

 

[Había estado en casa de Marcus una semana en la cual había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar cerca de Severus sin que se notara demasiado su gusto por el menor, aunque no había sido nada fácil con la presencia de Marcus, quien no los dejaba solos ni a sol ni a sombra, al parecer no se fiaba de dejar a su esposo a solas con Sirius, y este no sabía si era porque el menor le había hecho llegar el mensaje al despistado de Marcus, que aunque sonara mezquino y de mal amigo, él trataba de ganarse el corazón del profesor, quien no había dejado de mirarlo con odio en toda la semana y quien abiertamente y enfrente de su adorado esposo, lo había echado varias veces, y si hubiese podido, lo pateaba, era un doncel realmente interesante. Quitárselo al  soso de Marcus no sería difícil, según él le había contado, no se habían casado por amor ni nada parecido, Severus era hijo único de una familia de clase media alta, apenas tenía 20 años, sus padres habían muerto y dejado una pequeña empresa en Suiza bastante lucrativa, pero eso no era lo más importante del paquete, no claro que no, lo más impresionante que tenía Severus, claro aparte de su belleza y clase, era el primer y único doncel en estudiar, y como no, Marcus necesitaba al único doncel con estudios universitarios a su lado, porque él vivía de presumir todo lo que tenía, sólo lo quería para eso, para poder jactarse con sus pomposos amigos, había aprovechado que Severus no tenía hermanos de ninguna clase, ya que no podría dirigir la empresa de sus padres por ser doncel, y claro está, para no perderla tenía que casarse, ahí es donde entró Marcus. Era a tal punto su poca confianza con el hombre, que ni siquiera dormían en la misma habitación, lo sabía debido a que Marcus amaba hablar de sí mismo y le había contado más de lo necesario, como que aun no se había acostado con su adorable esposo, porque este se negaba rotundamente a algo así. Aunque le ardieron las ganas de matar a Marcus cuando este le contó que intentó aprovecharse de Severus una vez, pero este le había golpeado tan fuerte que quedó inconsciente, desde ese día no dormían en la misma habitación, mucho menos en la misma cama]

 

Entonces Severus, he escuchado por ahí que tu adorable esposo no ha sabido cortejarte, ¿Sabes por qué pasó eso? Porque te buscaste a un hombre con la mente de un niño- Escuchar eso al parecer no fue de su gusto, ya que lo fulminó con la mirada y lo ignoró sin más, esperando a que su esposo volviera para no tener que estar a solas con ese hombre,  Sirius Black le ponía de los nervios- Sólo tendrías que darme una tarde, o quizás una noche, para enseñarte como un verdadero hombre actúa- Todo eso lo había dicho mientras se acercaba con paso lento, sabiendo que esas palabras molestarían bastante al joven Severus que se enojaba bastante cuando se le insinuaba, no se equivocó, ya que intentó golpearle, fallando en el intento, ya que Sirius no era como Marcus, él si supo cómo parar el golpe-

 

¿Ves, Severus? A esto me refiero, si hubiera sido Marcus le habrías partido la cara, pero conmigo eso no funciona, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño estúpido- La expresión enojada y fastidiada de Severus pasó a segundo plano cuando los labios de Sirius se unieron a los suyos, apenas pudo pensar en lo incorrecto que era ese acto, ya que estaba casado, antes de ceder a las caricias que recibía de las manos del mayor, o a las sensaciones que apenas estaba conociendo a través de la lengua del hombre. Se sobresaltó al sentir como las manos del Black bajaban por su espalda hasta acomodarse sobre su trasero. Estaba disfrutando el momento, y de no ser porque escucharon a Marcus llegar, haciendo tanta algarabía como siempre, este los habría encontrado haciendo ese acto tan indebido, del cual Severus se había arrepentido segundos después de separarse-

 

¿Sirius qué haces aquí? Creí que no volvería a verte hasta el año próximo- Sirius realmente agradecía que Marcus fuese un hombre tan soso y despistado, ya que no se había percatado del incomodo ambiente que los rodeaba- ¿A qué debo tu visita? Y discúlpame por hacerte esperar, espero que mi esposo te haya atendido como es debido- Esto lo dijo más como un reclamo para el menor, quien le ignoró descaradamente, haciendo que este frunciera el ceño-

 

Descuida, Severus es un encanto, siempre muy atento conmigo, pero no es para hablar de tu adorable esposo que estoy aquí. Quiero proponerte un negocio, que podría interesarte- Y sólo con esa frase ya tenía a Marcus en la bolsa; Marcus confiaba ciegamente en él para lo que eran negocios, ya que no era un hombre tonto y en cualquier asunto en el que invirtiera triunfaba, era la joya de su familia-

 

~Ya en Alemania~

 

[Severus era una persona realmente cautivadora, eso todos los presentes lo tenían claro, ya que aunque no tuviera ningún estudio sobre manejo de empresas sabía más de esas cosas que Marcus, quien hasta había asistido a las mejores universidades de Inglaterra, pero el pobrecito era tan lento que pasaba desapercibido en las conversaciones, por lo que Severus y Sirius llevaban la conversación con los empresarios, otro punto aparte es que estos hombres no hablaban español*, por lo que tenían que comunicarse con ellos en alemán, idioma que ambos dominaban a la perfección pero del cual Marcus no tenía ni la más remota idea. Después de la larga conversación que habían tenido con los empresarios, todos se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos, por lo que Sirius no tuvo más remedio que dejar que Severus y Marcus se fueran a su propia habitación, lo que no esperó fue encontrarse con el menor, quien estaba parado en piyama frente a su puerta]

 

¿Será que puedo acompañarle esta noche señor Black? Mi esposo es un completo imbécil y no me apetece para nada compartir lecho con él- Esa quizás fue la mejor cosa que le había pasado ese día- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Digo español aunque hablan en inglés, porque obviamente el fanfic está escrito en español.
> 
> \- Con dos meses, me refiero al tiempo que Severus y Sirius se conocen. No sé cuanto pueda tardar en llegar un barco a la costa de belgica desde inglaterra, ni cuanto tardaria un tren en ir desde Belgica hasta Alemania, por lo que digamos que fue algo así como un mes y dos semanas.
> 
> -Creo que no lo había dicho antes, pero el fanfic está ambientado a finales del siglo XIX, principios del siglo XX.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. 
> 
> Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**Sirius/Snape| Capitulo 3**

[Sirius podría apostar lo que quisiera a que Marcus no era de las estrellas más brillantes del firmamento, ese hombre tenía una gran roca por cerebro, ya que si pensaba ganarse por lo menos el aprecio de Severus, reclamarle por saber hablar alemán no era una de las formas de hacerlo, ya que este no estaba para soportar reclamos de un retrogrado hombre que pensaba más en peinarse el cabello y lucir la mejor tela importada en sus trajes que aprender un poco de cultura. Aunque la presencia de Black tampoco era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, estaba más feliz de estar con él que con Marcus, ese hombre era de lo más insoportable cuando se encontraban a solas, y más de una vez le había levantado la mano, saliendo perdiendo en cada ocasión, ya que el menor tenía más fuerza que él, por lo que le dificultaba mucho el controlarle como le gustaría]

 

¿Es acaso mi culpa que él sea un retrasado?- Había susurrado Severus en la oscuridad de la habitación, aun no podía dormir debido a lo enojado que estaba aún por la pelea que había tenido con su esposo, ese hombre era de los que abundaban el mundo, un asqueroso y pusilánime machista que pensaba que por ser un doncel sólo tenía que escuchar la conversación en silencio- ¿Por qué no podía aparecer otro hombre en mi vida? ¿Por qué tuve que precipitarme tanto?- Volvió a hablarle a la noche, ya que suponía que el hombre a su lado dormía al otro lado de la cama. Le había pedido dormir en su habitación porque no quería  estar molestando a los dueños con sus problemas maritales-

 

Supongo que no querías perder esa bonita villa en la toscana que tu padre le regaló a tu madre cuando se casaron o la empresa que tu familia tanto se esforzó en levantar- Le respondió Sirius, quien le abrazó por la espalda al escuchar el lastimero quejido que había dado. Posiblemente esas fueran las razones, eran las cosas más preciadas para sus padres y no podía consentir que el estado se quedara con ellas porque aún no se había casado, así que se apresuró y se casó con Marcus, quien al parecer no sería ninguna molestia para él-

 

Si solo hubiera aparecido otra persona… No estaría atrapado en este infierno- Suspiró al sentir la respiración del mayor en su cuello, donde había posado su cabeza. Ambos guardaron silencio, sólo era capaz de escucharse el viento al mover las copas de los árboles y algún grillo que como siempre acompañaba a la noche haciendo que esta se tornara realmente apacible-

 

[Severus buscó el contacto con los labios del mayor, quien no se resistió aceptar ese acercamiento  con los contrarios, apenas rozándose superficialmente con los de Severus, quien profundizó el beso convirtiéndolo en uno más apasionado, las manos del mayor se colaron debajo del piyama que este usaba, acariciando la pálida piel de Severus, éste a su vez  no podía evitar suspirar dentro del beso, no quería interrumpir el momento con palabras que sobraban, menos aún cuando sintió una de las cálidas manos de Sirius Black dentro de su ropa interior. No le detenía porque siendo sincero había ido a esa habitación con eso en mente, porque desde ese beso no había podido evitar pensar en el mayor de esa forma, en esas solitarias noches en su habitación, se había preguntado en varias ocasiones que sería compartir su lecho con un hombre, sólo que esos no tenían cara, ni voz, no como el hombre que en ese momento le acariciaba; él era la única imagen que llenaba sus fantasías, ya que nunca había tenido relaciones con otro hombre o si quiera fantasear con ningún otro en especifico, mucho menos su insufrible esposo]

 

**~ ~**

¿Sirius, será que puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Se había despertado de un sobresalto, Marcus estaba al otro lado de la puerta, Severus aún dormía a su lado, pero no tenía porque alterarse, sólo debía pensar con la cabeza fría e inventarle una excusa bastante fácil a su amigo-

 

Si es por Severus, está aquí- Fue lo que le dijo nada más abrirle la puerta, la expresión de Marcus pasó de molesta a un cabreo monumental, tanto que estuvo a punto de empezar a gritar por todo lo alto- Mira no empieces con tus dramas en este lugar Marcus, no nos conviene para nada. Y si lo que estas pensando es que hice algo con tu esposo, no te preocupes que no le toqué un pelo, que debería ser lo mismo que tu tendrías que hacer, sólo un hombre ignorante podría levantarle la mano a su consorte- Marcus bajó el rostro algo avergonzado por el regaño que Sirius le estaba dando, ya que él siempre le había tenido mucho respeto, y eso nada tenía que ver con la edad ya que tenían la misma, era por la forma de ser de su amigo, tan imponente como sus propios padres lo fueron cuando vivían-

 

Es que no entiendes Sirius, me saca de mis cabales y…- La mirada de Sirius lo había hecho callar, Severus podría ser un poco prepotente y dominante, pero esas no eran razones como para levantarle la voz, mucho menos intentar golpearle-

 

Escúchame Marcus, que él sea mejor que tú en algunas cosas no es razón para que intentes golpearle, mucho menos para empezar una pelea absurda- Marcus no se había atrevido a decir otra palabra, pero Sirius esperaba a que dijera algo más, pero al ver el mutismo de su amigo prefirió seguir hablando- Y quiero que esto quede claro Marcus, si le pegas alguna vez o intentas abusar de él, yo personalmente te haré todo lo que le hagas a él. Si tengo que enseñarte a las malas como debes tratar a tu esposo, créeme que me olvidaré de que eres mi amigo, yo no me codeo con abusadores. Ahora si podrías ser tan amable, espéranos abajo, en un momento bajamos- Después de la amenaza realmente sincera que le había hecho a Marcus, este bajó al primer piso sin siquiera molestarse en responder. Miró a Severus dormir y se dijo que si Marcus no cambiaba, tendría que llevárselo sin dudar-


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 4**

¿En serio crees que yo debería llevar este negocio con el señor Black?- La voz de Severus le parecía un bello cantar desde hace más de un mes, cuando habían estado en Alemania. Marcus se había comportado como todo un caballero el resto del viaje con Severus, quien evitó hablar con él en toda la semana que estuvieron allá, aunque le dolió no poder volver a dormir en la misma cama que él- ¿Es porque quieres mi perdón o simplemente porque ves que la situación se te sale de las manos?- Tenía que admitir a veces que Severus era realmente desesperante y alborotador, había visto como en varias ocasiones Marcus apretaba los puños por las provocaciones del menor pero aun así no había dicho nada-

 

Si cariño, comunicarme con esos alemanes es más difícil y cansino de lo que creía, por lo que dejaré que tu y Sirius se encarguen de todo- La cara de incredibilidad de Severus era todo un poema, según su esposo le había dejado en claro en la famosa pelea por la cual se portaba tan bien, que estuviera tan ‘amigable’ con Sirius le molestaba en demasía, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora quería que trabajaran juntos?-

 

Si esto es un truco por tus celos Marcus te juro que te dejo- Fueron las palabras que el menor soltó, haciendo que su esposo enrojeciera totalmente y que Sirius no pudiera evitar reírse- Si esto es para que puedas probar que no me interesa el señor Black, te lo voy a repetir nuevamente, este hombre es tu amigo, apenas lo soporto por cortesía, no tolero su presencia y si lo hago es porque es tu intimo amigo, no porque tenga algún interés en él-

 

No te preocupes, que no es nada de eso, sólo quiero que este tema de la empresa quede en los mejores términos y como el alemán no es de mis fuertes, lo dejaré en tus hermosas manos- Si algo tenía en claro Severus, era que Marcus era pésimo mintiendo, no era él más dado a fingir, por lo que terminó aceptando el trato de trabajar con Sirius, claro que algo regañadientes-

 

**~~**

[Estaba más que claro que la vida lo quería con Severus. El universo se había confabulado para hacerle llegar a ese bello hombre a sus brazos, ya que Marcus prácticamente se lo había lanzado, simplemente le había faltado ponerle un listón rojo en la cabeza para ser un perfecto presente. Severus se había comportado tan indiferente después de lo que había pasado en su habitación que estaba empezando a pensar que se lo había soñado todo, que quizás sólo había tenido un sueño hermosamente real y placentero]

 

¿Habrá algún lugar donde podamos ir a hablar del contrato en privado Severus?- Y en silencio propio de él, lo llevó hasta su despacho privado, en el que había estado tantas veces mientras estuvo en esa casa. Al cerrarse la puerta, no pudo evitar escuchar como el menor ponía el seguro a la puerta, cosa que no venía al caso ya que no iban a hacer nada que necesitara tanta privacidad- ¿Crees que es necesario que nos encerremos aquí adentro solos? ¿Qué podría pensar Marcus si alguna de las sirvientas le va con el chisme?- Hizo esas preguntas más para ambientar el momento, ya que antes de cualquier cosa, había atrapado los labios del otro en un beso que para su sorpresa no había sido rechazado-

 

¿Ahora se dedica a seducir hombres casados Señor Black?- No podía creer que realmente Severus le estuviera correspondiendo sus galanteos, creía que iba a quedarse toda la vida esperando a que por lo menos dejara de mirarlo con tanto asco, por lo que estar besando sus labios era como una sensación tan irreal; tan fantasiosa como la mayoría de los cuentos infantiles que su madre le leía cuando era pequeño-

 

No lo creo, ya que sólo lo he intentado contigo y en todo caso es tu culpa por ser tan condenadamente perfecto- Ambos se habían sumido en un pequeño silencio, yaciendo en los brazos del otro, aspirando el olor a perfume que tenían- Deberíamos estar trabajando, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con esto? Así podremos tener más tiempo libre- Y la opción no le pareció del todo mal-

 

**~~**

[Severus se encontraba cenando con su esposo, quien desde hace varios días se veía más pálido de lo normal, al principio pensó que de alguna forma se había enterado de su relación con Sirius Black pero lo descartó, si Marcus lo supiera ya habría puesto el grito en el cielo, por lo que rápidamente pensó que lo más lógico sería que estuviera enfermo de algo pero al ser éste tan terco se negaría a ir con un medico, por lo que decidió llamarle sin consultarle nada. Ahora simplemente estaba esperando a que éste llegara, ya que la casa en la que vivían estaba en  un lugar bastante apartado de todo, por lo que le tomaría un buen tiempo llegar. Después de terminar de cenar, le pidió atentamente a Marcus que le acompañara al salón, más que extrañado aceptó pensando que quizás podría ser que su esposo por fin estuviera empezando a quererle]

 

Señor, el doctor Remus Lupin de Malfoy esta aquí, dice que tiene una cita con el amo Severus- Nada más escuchar que el doctor estaba presente fue a buscarle, claro que sin apresurarse a correr. Remus Lupin era un conocido suyo, a quien de alguna forma había ayudado a casarse con su amigo de la infancia, Lucius Malfoy, después de que la esposa de este falleciera en el parto de su hijo Draco-

 

¿No te podías haber tardado un poco más?- Le dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que el otro le sonriera rodando los ojos, esa actitud del menor fue lo que en un principio le llamó la atención, ya que nunca había conocido a un doncel como Severus Snape, tan impresionantemente imposible de tratar- Mi esposo tiene prácticamente ambos pies en la tumba, así que sígueme antes de que se muera. No puedo perder a ese idiota- Y aunque eso se hubiera escuchado muy romántico a oídos de Remus, el menor no lo decía con esa intención-

 

¿Quién es él, Severus?- Había querido sonar más amenazante pero la voz tambaleante y su pálido color no le ayudaban en nada, y aunque Severus entendiera su momento de celos por la presencia de Remus, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo en un momento como éste-

 

Marcus no es momento para tus tonterías- Le advirtió con voz severa, no tenía ganas de empezar a pelear por un tema tan tonto- Simplemente revísalo, que si es por él se muere en su cama- Remus, pasando por alto el ceño fruncido del esposo de su amigo, procedió a revisarle colocándose su mascarilla en la cara y pasándole una a Severus al instante, ya que empezaba a sospecharse que era lo que padecía el hombre-

 

¿Qué síntomas ha tenido?- Le preguntó a Marcus, quien tercamente se negó a hablar con él- Por favor señor Flint, tiene más de treinta años, no cinco, así que ¿Podría decirme qué es lo que le duele?- Después de sentirse avergonzado al ser reprendido por el doctor, prefirió decirle sus síntomas-

 

Dolor en el pecho, tos desde que volvimos de Alemania hace ya dos meses, y he tosido sangre unas cuantas veces- Y con eso había dejado más que claro que era la enfermedad que aquejaba al hombre-

 

Señor Flint, lo que usted padece es de Tuberculosis, y siendo sincero hay muy pocas probabilidades de que se cure de esto. Lo que le puedo aconsejar es que se mude a la ciudad donde podamos tener más acceso a los hospitales  y a las medicinas, ¿No tendrán alguna casa en Manchester o en el centro de Londres? Aunque también me gustaría revisarte, puede ser que te hayas contagiado. También deberían hacer que todos los empleados se revisen con un medico, cualquiera que estuvo cerca del señor Flint puede estar infectado-

 

No te preocupes Lupin me encargaré personalmente de todo- Le dijo una vez que había acompañado a Remus a la puerta; éste lo veía con ojos realmente apenados, como si ya le estuviera viendo a él o a su esposo enterrados- Mañana mismo viajaré a Londres con Marcus, la casa de mis padres está allá y está bastante cerca de tu casa, por lo que no se te dificultará el llegar-

 

Nos veremos entonces Severus, cuídate… Y cuídalo a él- Fueron las últimas palabras de Remus, antes de marcharse-

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 5**

[Ir con una persona enferma en carruaje no era la mejor de las experiencias, más aun si este insistía en dormir, cosa que no le estaba gustando para nada, ¿Y si se moría dormido y no se daba cuenta? Por lo que despertaba a su esposo cada vez que le veía cerrar los ojos. Al llegar los estaban esperando Lucius Malfoy con su pequeño hijo Draco, Remus y cómo no, quien no podía faltar, Sirius Black. Aunque no sabía por qué razón estaban todos ahí, sabiendo el riesgo de contagio que corrían, principalmente el niño de 5 años ahí presente]

 

¿Me podrían explicar por qué están todos aquí? No pedí un comité de bienvenida- Les dijo con su habitual tono seco, aunque se escuchó realmente lastimero detrás de esa mascarilla- Lucius, podrías por favor llevar lejos de aquí a mi ahijado, lo último que quiero es que muera por tuberculosis. Lupin, creí que al ser doctor serías más consciente de la situación- Marcus bajó detrás de él, claro que siendo ayudado por Severus al no poder moverse plenamente, viéndose apenas como una sombra del hombre que era-

 

Eres tan mandón como siempre mi querido Severus, deberías cambiar tu actitud un poco. Draco solo quería verte por si algo te pasaba después, no planeo traerlo a tu funeral si es que te mueres- Como siempre, las palabras tan directas de Lucius lo hicieron reírse un poco, aun con la situación con la que estaba batallando. Sirius y Lucius le ayudaron a llevar a Marcus a una de las habitaciones del primer piso, la cual le perteneció a él antes de casarse- Se quedó inconsciente, ¿Lo dejaras dormir o le vas a despertar?-

 

Déjalo dormir, lo he traído despierto todo el camino porque sinceramente me preocupaba que se muriera en mis brazos, pero ahora que tengo a tu esposito aquí, podre respirar con tranquilidad-

 

**~~**

No estoy para estas cosas ahora, señor Black, ¿Es que acaso no ve que me preocupa mi esposo seriamente? No quiero dejarle solo ni un segundo, así que si me permite, tengo que subirle la cena- Y nuevamente le había dado la espalda. Severus estaba más concentrado en Marcus que en cualquier otra cosa, tanto así que le ignoraba deliberadamente. Se pasaba todo el día acostado al lado de él, ¿Y para qué? Marcus no parecía mejorar y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera algún día-

 

[Le había pedido al menor que le dejara pasar unos cuantos días en su casa, para poder ayudarle con cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar, éste había aceptado después de mucha insistencia por su parte. Pero no pensaba que las cosas serían así, no creía que Severus lo tratara como a un fantasma. Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas y seguían en lo mismo]

 

Esto empieza a ser realmente molesto- Se dijo a sí mismo en la soledad del gran salón de la casa, Severus se había ido a comprar varios medicamentos con Remus, dejándole al cuidado de Marcus. Por su puesto le había dejado solo, no estaba para cuidar a ese moribundo- Mejor voy a ver si no se ha muerto- Había pasado como una hora desde que había bajado, y sinceramente esperaba que Marcus siguiera en el mundo de los vivos, ya que si algo le pasaba al hombre Severus se encargaría personalmente de matarle. Claro que no se esperó encontrarse con Marcus levantado, caminando como si nunca en su vida hubiera estado enfermo-

 

Sirius, así que era tu voz la que escuchaba, pero no te preocupes amigo mío, que no me he muerto, es más, creo que esto ha pasado a segundo plano, bueno quizás gran parte- Claro que le sorprendió mucho verle ahí parado, nadie se había salvado de una tuberculosis, por lo menos nadie en Inglaterra, y suponía que mucho menos en otros lugares, entonces, ¿Cómo demonios estaba en pie?- ¿Sorprendido? Yo también…- Tuvo que moverse rápidamente al lado de Marcus, quien se tambaleó peligrosamente, por suerte pudo sujetarle antes de que se golpeara-

 

¿Qué está haciendo con mi esposo señor Black?- Le preguntó Severus, quien al parecer ya había regresado, detrás de él venían Remus Lupin y Lucius Malfoy. Tenía que admitir que la  situación no se veía de lo mejor, él sujetando a Marcus, quien supuestamente debería estar inconsciente por los medicamentos, se veía realmente mal, más para Severus que empezaba a pensarse lo peor de Sirius-

 

No es nada de lo que están pensando ustedes tres, él se levantó de la cama- La incrédula mirada que le dirigieron fue suficiente para él, que se sintió más que ofendido con los otros tres- Se los juro por mi fortuna, que este hombre se levantó solo de la cama, hasta habló conmigo, sólo tienen que esperar a que se despierte otra vez y serán testigos de lo que yo vi- Severus, quien aún no le creía ni media palabra, se encargó de acostarse junto a su esposo como hacía todas las noches desde que había enfermado, sacando a todos de la habitación-

 

**~~**

[A mitad de la noche, Severus batallaba con el sueño como casi todas las noches. Estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero sintió como Marcus a su lado se levantaba de la cama y se iba directo al baño, estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir detrás de él, pero lo pensó más detenidamente, lo más seguro es que estuviera dormido, ya que a veces  se dormía sin darse cuenta, mucho más en esos días, ya que se pasaba la mayor parte de la noche vigilando a Marcus. Así que cuando este volvió a la habitación y le vio despierto sólo se acostó sobre él, sorprendiéndose al no verse rechazado por Severus, le besó siendo correspondido, bajó por su cuello dejando rojizas marcas sobre él, quitando cada prenda del cuerpo de su esposo, el cual nunca había tenido el placer de siquiera contemplar]

 

Marcus…- Severus empezaba a pensar que quizás esto no era un sueño, y se reforzó el pensamiento al sentir  como su esposo lo despojaba de su camisón, metiendo ambas manos en su ropa interior, pensó en detenerlo pero lo dejó pasar, ya que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo-

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 6**

[Quizás Sirius Black no era bueno para aparentar cuando se encontraba realmente molesto y en cierta parte celoso. Lo que lo tenía de ese humor era ver como después de casi tener a Severus, este se había alejado abismalmente de su lado. Como Marcus había sido el hombre más malditamente afortunado del puto mundo y aparte de casarse con Severus podía poner en su puta lista de victorias haber superado a la tuberculosis cuando se le veía más muerto que vivo, que puta suerte la suya. Porque después de todos sus esfuerzos, después de todo lo que pasó para que Severus le diera apenas la hora, Marcus se lo ganaba cuando no lo merecía]

 

Si yo te contara Sirius, aunque no lo haré ya que esto es algo que quiero que se quede en mi cabeza únicamente- Si estaba feliz con ver a su amigo sano era una de las cosas que hace unas semanas se empezaba a preguntar, más aún cuando Severus se paseaba por la casa en la que vivía con Marcus (La casa de éste, ya que desde que se mejoró regresaron) intentando ocultar a toda costa las marcas de dientes en cada parte de su cuerpo- Y yo que creí que casarme era una mala idea, me aplaudo por esa decisión- Si había tenido ganas de matarlo, ahora eran más justificadas-

 

Pues estoy muy contento con verte mejor, creí que de esa no salías pero tienes más vidas que un gato- Fingir era una de las cosas que menos le gustaban pero a ese punto ya estaba hasta acostumbrado a hacerlo, más con Marcus- Pero si me permites un momento me gustaría hablar con Severus, aún no terminamos de arreglar todos los papeles para el contrato, ya que después de que enfermaste le dimos la espalda a eso y como en un par de días me iré a Ámsterdam me gustaría dejar todo más que perfecto- Y con el permiso de Marcus se fue a buscar al menor, a quien según le habían dicho las sirvientas encontraría en la habitación que compartía con su esposo-

 

¿Qué no le enseñaron modales señor Black? Antes de entrar a las habitaciones ajenas se toca la puerta- Verle ahí desnudo lleno de marcas rojizas por todas partes le hizo darse cuenta de que ellos si se estaban acostando, que lo que ellos tuvieron durante ese poco tiempo había quedado más que muerto y enterrado, que Severus nunca dejaría a Marcus por más imbécil que este fuera, que lo suyo nunca sería más que un par de besos en la oscuridad y que todo lo que había imaginado se quedaría en eso, un sueño- ¿Podría salir de mi habitación? Me gustaría vestirme sin audiencia-

 

¿Entonces  aquí acaba todo?- Le dijo lo más dolido que pudo, ganándose una mirada aburrida y carente de emociones tan propia del hombre frente a él, tanto que le hizo sentir estúpido; estúpido por creer que todo le iba a salir como estaba esperando-

 

No sé qué quiere decir con eso señor Black, aquí nunca hubo nada- Le respondió mientras se vestía, ya que al parecer no iba a tener algo de privacidad. Al terminar de vestirse, le prestó algo de atención al hombre, quien parecía abatido con las pocas palabras que le había dicho- Señor Black, ¿Enserio pensaba que entre nosotros podría haber más que una amistad? Mire quizás me extralimité al hacer con usted esas cosas o al darle alguna esperanza, pero entiéndame, no puedo dejar a mi esposo, mucho menos en este momento, ni ahora ni nunca- La molesta expresión que cruzó su rostro no fue buena señal para el menor, se intuía lo que estaba cruzando la mente del hombre-

 

¿Y si le cuento a Marcus lo que hacías conmigo en sus narices?- Hasta él se había sorprendido de lo dicho, no se creía tan rata como para hacer algo así, pero estaba tan herido que no estaba pensando con la cabeza, era más con su herido corazón-

 

No le creía capaz de algo así señor Black, actuar como un despechado no es algo que le venga bien- Realmente no le importaba si él quería decirle todo a Marcus, no creía que este pudiera hacer tanto escándalo, mucho menos que Sirius se atreviera a hacer algo así-

 

Perdóname, yo no quise decir eso. Yo… Sólo quería estar contigo Severus. Me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi y si sólo nos hubiéramos conocido en otra situación, todo habría sido tan diferente- Sentado a la orilla de la cama se quedó pensando en lo miserable que era su vida, soltero como siempre, viviendo solo en cualquier lugar al que fuera, con el amor de su vida casado con otro y sin nada que pudiera hacer-

 

Los hubiera no existen señor Black, entienda que ya nada se puede hacer, estoy casado con Marcus y eso será hasta que uno de nosotros muera, no hay cosa a mi alcance o al suyo que podamos hacer- Sirius sintió como Severus se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que Severus nunca podría dejar a Marcus, ya que por ley un doncel no podía divorciarse, mucho menos volver a casarse, eso era algo más que obvio pero aún sabiendo eso, le dolía en el alma-

 

Dame una noche Severus, sólo una e intentaré olvidarme de ti como tú lo estás haciendo conmigo- Le susurró al oído, realmente le dolía mucho todo eso y quería empezar a olvidar, dejar atrás todo eso para que dejara de doler- Sólo una vez…- Sintió los labios del otro rozar apenas los suyos, dejando escasamente el calor ajeno sobre sus labios un momento, lo suficiente como para sentir el ardor de la necesidad, solamente para cerciorarse de que si esta iba a ser la última vez, tendría el recuerdo de esos besos en su memoria-

 

Sólo una…- Había aceptado, ya que también necesitaba sacarse esa espina, para poder hacer como si eso nunca pasó y concentrarse en ser un buen esposo, superar a Sirius Black iba a ser un buen inicio-


	7. Chapter 7

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 7**

[Convencer a Marcus de dejarle pasar una noche a solas no fue fácil, ya que después de empezar a tener relaciones con él no le gustaba dormir si no era a su lado, por lo que tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para dejarlo dormido cuando se fuera. Tenía muy claro que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer con Black, eso podría ser tan bueno como malo en la misma medida, ya que podría hacer que ambos se olvidaran mutuamente o avivar algo que no podía ser. Al llegar no pudo evitar ver la falta de romanticismo en todo eso, parecía más bien un lugar donde hablarían más que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que se alegró. Sirius Black no mentía cuando le decía que intentaría olvidarlo, porque internamente pensó que era alguna treta del hombre para enamorarlo]

 

Black, ¿Dónde se encuentra?- Se sentó en la única pieza de mobiliario que había en la habitación, una cama de sabanas blancas. Aún no había visto al hombre pero no podía creer que se arrepintiera cuando había sido su idea- Si no aparece en 5 minutos me voy, podría estar dormido ahora mismo- Como por arte de magia después de decir esas palabras el mayor entró a la habitación con una taza de té en la mano, sorprendiéndose al ver al menor ahí-

 

Discúlpame si te hice esperar Severus, pero como ves estaba en la cocina y no te escuché entrar- Dejando la taza de lado, se sentó a su lado en la cama y sin perder tiempo besó suavemente los labios contrarios, apenas haciendo contacto- Ahora empecemos, sé que no te gusta que te haga esperar- Si se iba a arrepentir, lo haría después de esa noche-

 

[Le sorprendió cuando los labios del mayor se posaron salvajemente sobre los suyos, haciendo que sus lenguas se acariciaran suavemente, recorriendo lentamente el interior de la cavidad ajena, saboreando el sabor ajeno que quedó en sus bocas una vez que estas se separaron. La suave lengua del mayor bajó por su cuello, lamiendo cada espacio libre de piel que se cruzaba en su camino, mientras sus manos quitaban poco a poco las prendas que no le permitían seguir. Severus no podía parar de gemir preso de las sensaciones a las que su cuerpo estaba sometido. Sirius no dejaba de deleitar sus ojos con la perfecta figura del menor, un cuerpo  delicado pero a la vez tan perfecto, tan dulce como salado, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejano]

 

[Al retirar su camisa se enfocó en ambos pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos como si estos fueran dos piezas de chicle, jugueteando con ellos. Sin darle tregua a Severus, con su mano libre cogió el rosado miembro de éste que aún estaba en sus pantalones, acariciándolo sobre la tela. Cuando se cansó de jugar con los pezones que ahora tenían un color rojizo por las mordidas, le sacó los zapatos y le quitó los pantalones de un tirón, dejándole apenas cubierto por su ropa interior. Severus no quería ser el único desnudo, por lo que le ayudó al mayor a despojarse de su ropa, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones, rozando sus miembros aún escondidos en su ropa interior, besándose lentamente, dejándose llevar por última vez, teniendo un único y último encuentro]

 

[Sirius recostó nuevamente a Severus sobre la cama, besándole para distraerle, uno de sus dedos entró en él, causándole apenas una pequeña molestia al no estar lubricado, ese fue acompañado por otro dedo segundos después, ganándose varios gemidos del menor. Sus dedos se movían haciendo suaves movimientos de tijera, dilatando la entrada para que no hubiera dolor alguno. Cuando tuvo la aprobación de Severus, metió su miembro de una estocada, viendo como los ojos del menor se llenaban de lágrimas traicioneras, acarició su miembro para distraerle del dolor que estaba sintiendo, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas del menor. Minutos después el dolor ya había cesado un poco, por lo que empezó con un vaivén bastante lento, demasiado para el gusto de Severus]

 

[Las embestidas subieron de velocidad a orden del menor, quien no parecía feliz con la lentitud de todo eso. La cama rechinaba bajo el peso y el movimiento que ambos ejercían, las palabras sobraban, sólo se escuchaban los gemidos atrapados entre esas cuatro paredes, dejándose llevar por el momento. El ruido que hacían sus cuerpos al chocar el uno con el otro era sonido suficiente para llenar sus oídos .Sintiéndose un poco triste por no ser el primero, pero también feliz a la vez de ser el único al que se ha entregado por amor y no por compromiso]

 

**~~**

[Al regresar en la mañana a su casa se encerró en su despacho, sintiéndose miserable por engañar a Marcus y en cierta forma también lo hacía con Sirius, ambos sólo recibían de él muy poca cosa. Dejándose caer sobre la alfombra pensó que lo mejor sería decirle todo a su esposo, que quizás pensaría antes de actuar y en el mejor de los casos, le perdonaría su traición, que quizás aunque al principio todo se viera perdido, podría arreglarlo y ya no le pesaría tanto la conciencia. Entró al baño que tenía en su despacho y llenó la bañera de agua caliente, sumergiéndose hasta la nariz, dejando que el aroma del jabón lo llevara a un estado de paz. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido de no haber sido por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, por lo que salió y cubriéndose con una de las batas del baño fue a abrir a puerta, encontrándose con una de las sirvientas de la casa]

 

Señor, lamento molestarle, pero el amo Marcus requiere de su presencia en su habitación y dice que es urgente- Dijo la muchacha. Severus sabía que algo andaba mal al ver la expresión en el rostro pálido de la chiquilla- Sé que esto podría parecer imprudente y de muy mala educación, pero si me deja aconsejarle le diría que fuese en este mismo instante, el amo no vino de muy buen humor- Y sin más que decir se fue, dejando a un muy preocupado Severus, ¿Marcus se habría enterado de lo que apenas acababa de pasar? Porque si era así, no sabía qué demonios pasaría con él, mucho menos con Sirius Black-


	8. Chapter 8

**Sirius/Snape| Capitulo 8**

Ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que te traes con Sirius Black y quiero la puta verdad Severus, no me hagas enojar que no estoy para tus malditos desplantes- La molesta voz de Marcus le taladró los oídos, ¿Quién diablos se creía este miserable para tratarle así? No tenía el derecho… Aunque no sabía si estaba actuando de esa forma ya que se había enterado de donde había estado esa noche o con quien, temía mucho que ese enojo fuera a causa de eso-

 

Déjame en paz de una vez Marcus, no tengo por qué estarte rindiendo cuentas- Planeaba salir de la habitación cuando Marcus le sujetó por el antebrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, reteniéndole antes de poder dar un paso hacia la puerta- ¡Suéltame imbécil, me estas lastimando!- La presión en su brazo se hizo más fuerte a medida que intentaba liberarse, Marcus le sujetó ambos brazos detrás de la espalda, intentando besar en contra de su voluntad al menor, quien se resistió empujando al otro al suelo-

 

¡A esto es a lo que me refiero! ¡Yo **no** me casé con un varón!- Le gritó levantándose del suelo, se notaba a leguas que el hombre no estaba feliz, mecho menos al verse rechazado por su esposo. No estaba para las necedades de parte del menor- ¡Maldita sea Severus, eres un doncel, actúa como tal de una puta vez! ¡Fuiste educado en la universidad y en tu casa, pero no lo parece, eres demasiado maleducado, se nota que tus padres no supieron criarte!- Ese había sido el detonante para Severus, quien ya se había cansado de escuchar al estúpido de Marcus gritarle, pero lo peor fue escucharle hablar sobre sus padres-

 

¡Yo soy un doncel con quien me respeta, y sólo te regreso lo que tú me das!- Se podía notar lo enojado que estaba Severus, ya que su cara estaba de un color rojizo bastante preocupante. La situación empezaba a salírsele de las manos, tanto que dijo algo que desearía no haber dicho nunca- ¡Sirius Black me ha dado más de lo que tú nunca podrás! Ya que él si es un hombre que ha sabido complacerme, ¡No como tú! Que eres sólo un asqueroso miserable que usa su fortuna para compensar todo lo que te falta- No había dicho una palabra más cuando las manos de Marcus se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándole. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder soltarse, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles-

 

Si no me respetas en esta vida, espero que a tu próximo esposo si le respetes…- Fueron las palabras que susurró, apretando aún más el agarre alrededor de su cuello, ya empezaba a marearse. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones que ya estaban prácticamente vacios- Si no eres mío, no lo serás de nadie más Severus, espero que en otra vida no comentas un error como éste- Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, su pálida piel perdió el poco color que poseía, dos solitarias lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, ¿Ahí acababa todo para él? Al parecer sí…-

 

**~~**

[Se despertó bañado en sudor. Miró a todas partes desconcertado, encontrándose con la extrañada mirada de Marcus, quien lo tenía abrazado por la espalda, ¿Qué había sido ese estúpido sueño? Ya no tenía nada que ver con Sirius Black, no tenía por qué temer que Marcus se enterara de algo que ya no venía al caso. Sirius Black estaba en Francia, ellos seguían en Inglaterra. Marcus estaba feliz por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos y siendo sincero, hasta él, ya que se sentía más a gusto en la casa sin estar peleando o siendo indiferente con Marcus. Se recostó nuevamente, ignorando la mirada extrañada de su esposo que sólo se limitó a abrazarle hasta que se durmió otra vez]

 

[Se quedó pensando mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de Marcus. Esa mañana había llegado más que enojado con uno de sus amigos, quien al parecer le había estado robando dinero de una empresa que tenían juntos, y claro, como era de esperarse su esposo había entrado en cólera, había dicho algunas palabras equivocadas frente a muchas personas y había jurado vengarse del hombre por estarle robando, estaba seguro que si algo le pasaba a ese hombre todo recaería en Marcus, algo que éste no pensó hasta que Severus se lo tuvo que decir casi gritando. Entonces los planes que tenía de contarle a Marcus lo que había hecho con Sirius se fue al caño, ese hombre sería capaz de todo sólo por un poco de dinero perdido, no se imaginaba que le haría a él o a Sirius si se enteraba, por lo que prefirió llevarse el secreto a la tumba]

 

**~~**

[No sabía que estaba pasando con él esos días, se sentía tan extraño que empezaba a preocuparse, sentía un raro malestar. Un incomodo dolor de estomago que no le dejaba dormir, al principio pensó que podría ser que estuviera embarazado, pero después lo descartó, no había escuchado de embarazos que se sintieran como agujas en el estomago. Había evitado hablarle a Marcus de su extraño malestar, pero algunas noches se hacía realmente evidente el dolor que le aquejaba ya que más de una vez se levantaba gimiendo de dolor a mitad de las noches, cosa que alertó al mayor, haciendo que llamara a Remus Lupin, a quien después de curarle la tuberculosis, le confiaba hasta a su esposo. Severus intentó quejarse más de una vez sobre la necesidad de llamar a Remus, pues creía que era un malestar pasajero o eso al menos intentaba simular, ya que en varias ocasiones había sangrado en lugares que no deberían hacer eso, pero lo había ocultado tanto como pudo, ordenándoles claramente a las sirvientas que tiraran las prendas de ropa ensangrentadas y las sabanas, claro está, también ordenándoles que nada de eso llegara a los oídos de su esposo o si no habrían consecuencias]

 

Cuando llegue el doctor Lupin por favor dile todos tus síntomas, no te pongas de necio. Lo último que quiero es perderte- Esas palabras ya eran costumbre de Marcus y aunque sonara raro, empezaba a pensar que lo decía enserio- 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 9**

[Siendo un doctor tenía sus principios. Sus secretos con otros pacientes. Eso no era misterio para nadie pero la mirada intensa que recibía de parte de Severus le decía que este sabía que algo estaba pasando, que algo le ocultaba, ya que él nunca había sido muy bueno para mentir, mucho menos a Severus Snape que lo leía como a un libro abierto. Después de terminar de revisarle, éste no dijo ni una palabra, esperando a que el hombre hablara, lo que el doctor no quería hacer. Severus sabía que lo que fuera que Remus Lupin no le estaba diciendo, no era sobre su propia condición, algo sabía; algo le estaba ocultando que era de gran importancia]

 

¿Qué es lo que tengo?- Le preguntó, evadiendo el tema del secreto que Lupin no quería contarle. Sólo estaba esperando a que él se lo contara y si no lo hacía le sacaría la información con una de sus más gélidas miradas-

 

Estás embarazado, creí que eso era más que obvio, eso es lo que te está dando esas complicaciones, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo Severus- Eso quizás no era lo que estaba esperando escuchar, ¿Un embarazo? Ahora tenía la duda en su cabeza, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría? ¿Podía ese bebé ser hijo de Sirius Black o era hijo de su esposo?- ahora sé que quieres saber qué es lo que te estoy ocultando-

 

Si eres tan amable- Le respondió. Al ver la expresión tan seria en el rostro de su amigo le hizo dudar de si quería o no saber qué estaba pasando. Remus no era una persona de ese estilo, si algo que él debía saber estaba pasando no iba a ocultárselo porque si-

 

Es sobre Sirius Black- Fue lo que le dijo y por el tono que utilizó, sabía que algo iba realmente mal-

 

**~~**

Marcus deja de temblar de esa forma, te vas a enfermar de los nervios- Severus y Marcus estaban viajando a Londres acompañados por Remus Lupin-

 

¿Cómo quieres que lo haga en una situación como esta?- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de parte de Marcus, ya que este se centró en hacer lo que sea menos calmarse-

 

[El viaje como siempre fue terriblemente agotador, más aún porque iban más lentos debido al embarazo de Severus. Las cosas estaban perfectamente con su esposo pero la incómoda situación se debía a la angustia que éste sentía por las malas noticias que Remus Lupin les había dicho sobre Sirius. Por lo que ambos habían tomado la decisión de irse con el hombre a Londres, ya que en la casa que este vivía con su esposo Lucius Malfoy y su hijastro, era donde estaba alojado el hombre. Cuando por fin pudieron ver la entrada de la mansión, los tres pudieron respirar tranquilos pues de una vez y por todas habían llegado. Al bajar, en la entrada los esperaba el pequeño Draco, que más que a Severus esperaba ver a Remus, ya que no sabía que éste venía con su ‘papi’, como él normalmente llamaba a Remus, aunque no en público]

 

Draco, ¿Dónde esta tu padre?- Le dijo al pequeño rubio cuando lo tuvo en brazos, este se emocionó al ver a su padrino salir del carruaje pero aún siendo tan pequeño sabía que no venía a verle a él precisamente, más aun al verle prácticamente desaparecer por la puerta, siguiendo a su esposo escaleras arriba-

 

**~~**

[Severus se detuvo a los pies de la escalera, viendo la espalda de Marcus desaparecer por el pasillo, prácticamente iba gritando el nombre de su amigo. Subió lentamente las escaleras, pendiente de cada escalón, no quería resbalar y hacerse algún daño o complicar aún más su embarazo. Al llegar arriba siguió por el pasillo por el que había visto ir a Marcus, llegó a la habitación donde escuchaba a Marcus y a Sirius hablar, la voz del hombre se oía rasposa, como si su garganta estuviera seca. Ambos lo miraron fijamente, la pálida y en cierta forma azulosa piel del Black le hizo estremecer, ese hombre no era ni la sombra del hombre que había conocido, éste estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Las grandes ojeras que adoraban sus ojos, la resequedad de los labios azules y la gran pérdida de peso lo hacían ver como un cadáver, no pudo evitar  lagrimear al pensar que ese hombre se iría de la tierra de los vivos en apenas tres meses, ya que él estaba perfectamente bien la última vez que se vieron]

 

Severus te vez tan lindo como siempre…- Le dijo el Black, al parecer feliz de verle. Marcus le devolvió la mirada a Sirius, incitándole a que le respondiera, al parecer estaban hablando de algo importante antes de que llegara- No sé qué decirte Marcus, creí que la enfermedad no me afectaría, ya que como sabes Regulus murió a causa de ella. De parte de mi familia han muerto casi todos de ella, pero como tendía a saltarse a algún hijo, al morir Regulus creí que no me afectaría-

 

No, tu no vas a morirte Sirius, yo…- La desesperación en la voz de Marcus era como una jarra de agua helada, él estaba tranquilo porque sabía que ya nada se podía hacer- Yo mandaré a buscar a los mejores médicos de Europa, ya verás que ellos van a curarte-

 

Marcus no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Vi a mi padre y a mi hermano irse en un suspiro y no estuvieron postrados en cama más de dos semanas, yo he tardado más pero sé que en cualquier momento me voy a morir-

 

No puedes, con un demonio, te necesito. Eres el único amigo que tengo Sirius, sólo debes luchar, si no ¿Quién será el padrino de mi hijo? Tienes que enseñarle a andar en bicicleta como lo hiciste conmigo…- Sirius desvió los ojos a la figura de Severus que no se había movido del marco de la puerta, sus ojos se anclaron en la pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía de su vientre bajo, una curva dolorosamente visible en la camisa-

 

¿Cuándo nacerá?- Le preguntó directamente al menor, quien con la voz rasposa y los ojos llorosos le respondió, aunque no le hubiera gustado hacerlo-

 

Cuatro meses- Eso era lo que no quería saber, ya que eso le dejaba bastante claro que ese bebé no podía ser hijo suyo-

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sirius/Severus| Capitulo 10 –Final-**

[Esa mañana había empezado más gris que cualquier otra pero ya era obvio el porqué, ya que al cielo le gustaba participar en esos días tan tristes. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se enteraron de la condición de Sirius Black y éste no parecía querer mejorar, pero según tenía entendido tampoco iba a pasar aunque lo intentara. El día pasado había ido a visitar a Sirius a petición de él, realmente no tenía la intención de quedarse a solas con él. De sólo pensar en la situación que estaba el otro se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas que no dejaba escapar, pero empujado por su esposo tuvo que ir a hablar con él]

 

Un placer Severus, me presentaría pero al parecer ya sabes quién soy- Severus sonrió al escuchar al mayor decir eso; esas habían sido las primeras palabras que había escuchado de Sirius Black y sinceramente no quería que fueran las últimas- No me habían contado de ti pero eres mucho más hermoso de lo que imaginé, más aun con esa linda pancita- Los pálidos dedos  rozaron a la redondez que era donde se suponía que descansaba quien sería su ahijado o ahijada-

 

Eres un tonto- Le dijo Severus sujetando los dedos del otro, estaban fríos y algo azulosos, temía que si los apretaba demasiado fuerte estos se romperían-

 

Lo sé… ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me tuteas- El mayor rió ligeramente, recibiendo una mirada triste de parte de Severus- No estés triste, quizás nos reunamos en otra vida y en esa sí podamos estar juntos. Hasta te lo voy a prometer, cuando nos encontremos en la otra vida, te haré el más feliz del mundo y te prometo no morirme tan joven-

 

Espero que lo digas enserio…- Trató de sonreír aunque se quedó más en una mueca, realmente le dolía tener que ver como ese hombre se iba así sin más; sin que él pudiera hacer nada para ayudarle, se sentía más inútil que nunca- Te amo…- Le susurró tan bajo que pensó que éste no le había escuchado al no recibir una respuesta-

 

Y yo a ti- Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Sirius Black, ya que al abrir los ojos, los de este no lo estaban, no pudo evitar dejar salir ese lamentable llanto que había evitado dejar salir. Marcus entró segundos después, seguido de un pequeño Draco, quien al ver a su tío empezó a llorar-

 

~~

 

[Se habían preparado. Habían avisado a los amigos más cercanos de Sirius, ya que aparte de ellos, nadie estaba enterado de su enfermedad. Por lo que habían llegado lo más rápido posible ya que el funeral iba a ser apenas dos días después de su muerte. Severus estaba parado al lado del ataúd, sujetando el brazo de su esposo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar pero ese día no pudo soltar ni una lágrima a diferencia de su esposo, quien no paraba de gimotear. Al otro lado pudo ver a Tom Riddle, un hombre al que conocía ya que era su jefe, parado al lado de su esposo con una expresión seria y fría, característica de él. A Su esposo sin embargo nunca le había visto, pero sabía que se llamaba James y según tenía entendido, había sido uno de los amigos más cercanos de Sirius. La mayoría de los presentes miraban en silencio como el ataúd donde estaba uno de los últimos Black era cubierto de tierra, el mordaz silencio sólo fue opacado por el doloroso y desesperado llanto de parte del Potter, a quien su esposo sostenía para evitar que callera de rodillas en el barro]

 

[Severus empezó a caminar del brazo de su esposo, alejándose del lugar, intentando borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de alguna vez haber conocido a Sirius Black, para así poder seguir con su vida, esperando que la resignación llegara más pronto de lo esperado. Detrás de si se quedaba una gran parte de su vida y de su corazón perteneciente a Sirius Black y que con él, también habían muerto]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
